


The Pink Warrior

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle, Cancer, F/M, Gen, family support, fuck cancer, moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: “He walks the path that leads to the gardens; somehow it feels longer. With every step he takes his stomach clenches. Out of all the battles he has partaken in, this is one of the hardest. How do you bring hope when your hands are marred with death? He takes in a deep breath and clenches his fist. Fighting, fucking, and clawing are the Saiyan way, but today he will not be the destroyer.  Today he will be what she needs him to be.”
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	The Pink Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lachanophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/gifts).



> A huge thank you to[Rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102) for the beta and just being the beautiful friend that she is. If you haven’t, please check out her work. They are fantastic and she’s really damn amazing🖤
> 
> This piece is dedicated to [Lachanophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic)Pouch, I know losing someone isn’t always easy but I want you to know he is proud of the beautiful human being that you are 🖤✨.

With every step he takes, his body reminds him of all of the battles and carnage it has experienced. He instinctively flexes his hand as a reminder that he isn’t dreaming. He is only two steps away from being home.

That’s what Capsule Corp is, his home. He has a wife and two heirs that he would die for, over and over again if needed. He has been away far too long, four months of training and two months of fighting in the new Tournament of Power, and the red and brown leaves are a clue of how much things have changed. Kakarot and his blasted mouth always get him in trouble. He has missed birthdays and anniversaries. His wife hasn’t spoken to him for over a month. He deserves it.

He told her he wouldn’t put anyone else above them, yet here they are not talking to each other. Even after all of these years, his stubbornness still gets the best of him. He stopped responding to her calls two months ago and when he realized he was wrong, she gave him the cold shoulder. 

He takes in a deep breath and walks into his home, nothing, yet everything has seemed to change. He feels odd being in a place that is immaculately cleaned. Used to the chaos, it is strange that even Bulla’s signature tea party massacre is missing from view. He walks into the kitchen, and for the first time, it hits him that no herb fragrances are in the air. The lack of a fine piece of meat being cooked isn’t heard. Where is his family? He opens the fridge, and he hears the crack of the door opening, and soon he is attacked by a vice grip on his neck. 

“Oh Papa, I knew it was you. I knew it.” Each word is spoken with the onslaught assault of kisses. The girl has learned all of her mother’s tricks and has become a fine fighter. He can’t help the way his eyes crinkled with a smile only reserved for his family. Looking into her deep blue eyes, he is reminded why he trains and fights to protect this mudball planet. For her, for his boy and his Bulma. He assesses her and has to do a double-take; his daughters once blue hair is now the atrocious color of pink. 

“Bulla, what happened to your hair?” Before she has a chance to answer, his eldest heir comes in running. “Bulla, you have to stop running aw...Dad!” Once again, he is attacked as his son hugs him. Something feels off. As he looks at Trunks, he realizes his hair is also pink. “Trunks want to tell me what the fu-dge is going on here?” He has to correct himself in front of his Bulla. He sees Trunk’s eyes fill with tears and take in a deep breath.

_**Eight months ago**_

_He walked up the stairs and prepared himself for the oncoming yells. It was 3:30 AM and he didn’t meet her. He promised her that every Wednesday he would end his training early so they could go on a date and catch up on life. But today, he was too upset to stop training. Fucking Kakarot. Why did he tell the Zenos that they’ll be glad to fight for an exhibition fight? He walked into the room and saw Bulma in front of the mirror. They made eye contact and he realized she had unshed tears in her eyes. He was the first one to break the silence. “Woman, why are you groping your tits? You know all you have to do is ask and I’ll feel them for you.” She scoffed at him as he approached and tried to grab her, but she dodged him. He was left in the bedroom as she grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom. She was hiding from him, but why? He walked towards the bathroom, and he heard her crying. He didn’t knock. He barged into the room as she barged into his life and heart. He knelt in front of her “Bulma.” He whispered her name and she collapsed. She held onto him as if she was lost at sea and he was her life vest. His strong alocirret was hurting and he felt powerless. How could he fight or kill whatever was hurting her if she didn’t speak? He brought her closer to his chest and let her weep._

_“I’m sorry,” such a mundane word and that’s all she said over and over. What did she have to be sorry for? She gave him everything, a new kingdom to call his own. His heart was breaking. How could he make it better? He kissed her forehead. “My little alocirret, give me the names of who hurt you and I will avenge you. I will bring their beating hearts to your feet.” She laughed so hard she snorted and when she looked at him, the storm in her eyes had cleared. “You always know what to say to make me laugh. God, I hate you for it.” She gave him a soft kiss and got up and started to pace._

_“I really needed you today and I know if you missed date night, it must have been for something serious, but Kami Vegeta, I really needed you. It’s just so much and sometimes I feel all the plates I carry will shatter if I make a wrong move and fuck today, today everything broke. It’s just that I-, her, we, I... Oh, god..” His woman was destroyed and he realized it must be something serious. And that’s when it hit him, what she was doing; she was checking herself. She had explained to him that cancer could sometimes develop in a woman’s breast and when you reach a certain age, checking becomes more vital. Oh, fuck! He couldn’t lose her - Not like this, not now. How is he supposed to save his universe if the reason for saving it dies?_

**Present**  
He walks out of the kitchen and tells Trunks to feed his sister. Trunks gives him a nod, understanding where he was going. He walks the path that leads to the gardens; somehow it feels longer. With every step he takes his stomach clenches. Out of all the battles he has partaken in, this is one of the hardest. How do you bring hope when your hands are marred with death? He takes in a deep breath and clenches his fist. Fighting, fucking, and clawing are the Saiyan way, but today he will not be the destroyer. Today he will be what she needs him to be. He finds her in the rose garden; she's there with Panchy. They are watching the sunset, and Bulma’s head is on Panchy’s lap. Panchy is giggling and caressing Bulma’s long tresses. He stands there for a few minutes before Panchy beckons him to come over. She commands him to sit next to her, and he does. He notices the tears in his Bulma’s eyes, and she gives him a smile that brings hope back into his life. She looks just as beautiful as he remembers, even if her blue mane is now pink. He feels Panchy grab his hand. “My Vegeta, you are home, and you were missed. My girl is still beautiful, don’t you think?” to his shock, he responds before thinking, “She will always be beautiful.” His response causes both women to giggle like school girls. “My Mr. Vegeta, my favorite son. I am so happy she has you.” In a rare occurrence, Panchy has her eyes open, and he feels her penetrating gaze., She squeezes his hand as if she is comforting him. 

“I know I don’t look like I used to. I didn’t know you were coming home, I must lo-” he squeezes her hand to stop her rant. “Panchy, you still look well.” He notices the tears in her eyes and knows she believed him. Her blond curls are no longer on display. She is bald, but to him, she has never looked more radiant. A warrior fighting her biggest battle. Panchy turns to Bulma and whispers something. Bulma gets up and kisses Vegeta before she leaves them alone….. 

“Vegeta, I know my days may come to an end, but I want you to know, actually, I need you to know. I have always known you were a good man, you were just raised differently. We all have dark spots in our souls. Hands marred with death, but regardless of it, we are good. Since the moment you landed I saw light in you, even through the dark cloud of your arrogance. You were like a wild animal beaten, abused, and not trusting. But slowly and gently I got to see the real you. Having you as a son has always been an honor. You are my son Vegeta. No one can take the place you have here, and no one ever will. You will continue to make mistakes, but I want you to remember whether I am here or not, you have someone that will always be proud to call you theirs. I know I didn’t give birth to you, but I taught you how to cook, tie your shoes, and how to please a woman. All vital things a strapping, handsome man should have known. And I am grateful for the grandbabies you gave me. I am honored to call you my son in love but more than anything, I am honored that I get to call you my boy. Every year I saw a change and through that change I grew to love you more and more. Even when changing meant hurting everyone, I knew you’ll eventually find the light again. Hope is the last thing that fades when we love someone. Remember that we are never too deep in darkness that light can’t guide us back home. I am honored to go into this battle, knowing you are part of my family. Even if you don’t have pink hair like the rest of them, I know you are here, and I know one day you’ll finally call me mom.” she said every word while rubbing her thumb over his hand. 

In her most significant battle, she still offers him kindness. This woman who took in a manchild and taught him how to be a man. She isn’t wrong, she treated him like her own, and if he had better memories of his mother, he is sure they would be similar. As the sun finally sets and the autumn air chills, he stands up and offers her his hand. “Come on, Pan-” he clears his throat and says the words she has always wanted to hear. “Let’s go inside, Mom.” A few tears escape her eyes, and he gently wipes them. “I want you to know, I know I am no good with words, but even when I didn’t speak, you understood. To a Saiyan, there is no greater honor than to accompany their elder into one of their last battles, so as you go into this battle, know I will be here with you every step of the way. The same way you have for me. Whatever the outcome.” He steps away from her and turns into a Super Saiyan God. He will display the color of his warrior mother and together, they will either meet death or defeat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I’ve had this piece floating in my head for over a year and I’m glad I finally was inspired to finish writing it. October is breast cancer awareness month and I think any cancer sucks. So many lives have been lost and I’m really sorry if you have lost someone you love to this horrible disease. They are really the true warriors of the world. 
> 
> Please check out those beautiful writers I tagged and also if you’re inclined leave a comment below🖤


End file.
